Child's Eye Terror
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Ziva and Jethro were together in 1991 then she has a baby girl called sarah but he doesnt know. This is their battle to find him. Will they ever find happiness? Will they make it to America before their time runs out ? Kate/Gibbs Ziva/Gibbs
1. Falling From The Sky

Sarah David, was six years old. She had bright blue eyes, a golden tan and curly dark hair. She sat on the floor in Tel Aviv with her mother, and her doll. They had their bags packed and everything was ready to go. Sarah's mother; Ziva had finally tracked down Sarah's father and they were going to go to America to find him.

Sarah had never met her father but she had heard such great things about him. She knew her father had left when her mother was pregnant, but also knew the reasons why, although she didn't fully understand, or care for that matter. All she cared about was having her mother. Her mother meant everything to her, and she never left her side. She didn't even speak to anyone else.

Ziva held her child close to her, as she sung her first-born child to sleep in the darkness of the small, cold house. Since the birth of Sarah, Ziva had been living alone with her child, after being thrown out of her father's home for being pregnant with an American man's child. She did the best she could, she protected her child, and looked after her.

She waited till Sarah was in a deep sleep before standing up and carrying her daughter to the car. She lay her inside and covered her over with various blankets before driving to the airport.

As they boarded the aeroplane, Ziva held her child close to her heart, her body covered by the various blankets as she sat down. A few hours into the flight the plane shook violently above the ocean.

Sarah hid herself against her mother, as Ziva cradled her daughter close to her

"Mommy, what's going on? What's wrong?" the young girl asked, with fear in her voice and in her blue eyes.

Ziva rocked her daughter, "It's going to be okay, my princess, I'll protect you, I promise you"

Sarah nodded, trusting her mother, and as the plane fell from the sky, both mother and daughter leapt from the plane into the water.


	2. Clinging To Life

Sarah tried to swim but found she couldn't, her mother grabbed her pulling her onto part of the plane wreckage and holding her close to her. Sarah cried, she was terrified as she clung to her mother. Ziva rocked her first-born child, "Shhhhhh it will be okay, I promise you"

Ziva found herself wishing that she had told Jethro she would becoming, because now, no-one would look for them, and she knew that. It scared her. Her father would not know she had left, as she had used fake names and documents, the only ones that knew were them. All they could do was hope that they would be found.

Sarah snuggled up to her mother, shivering from the cold, as her mother sung to her, the night sky sparkling with stars as Ziva got her child to sleep.

Sarah was unharmed but Ziva had a large cut across her abdomen, where part of the plane had punctured her skin, but she wouldn't tell Sarah this. She didn't want to scare her.

Ziva lay on the wreckage with her daughter in her arms, as Sarah slept, Ziva became more pale, the only thing stopping her bleeding out was the weight of her child laying on her.

She held her daughter close to her, "I'll get you to your daddy, I promise you" she whispered into the darkness, over the screams of the other passengers.

Sarah clung to her mother, terrified, the cough medicine her mother had given her making her sleep.

Ziva closed her eyes, as she kissed the top of her childs head, "I love you, my princess" she said not knowing if she would even see the morning sunrise, due to her injury and the extent of blood loss. She clung to her child, wanting more than anything to ensure her safety and happiness.

Sarah only ever wanted her mother, she held on tightly, scared of losing her, she loved her more than anything in the world, and didn't think it would be possible to live without her, not now. Not ever.

Sarah snuggled up closer to her mother as gradually the screams of the others stopped, the night became dead silent, and soon Ziva couldn't see anything apart from her child, and the sea.

Ziva checked her daughter to see if she was hurt, and was relieved to find that she was fine, apart from the bruise across her face and split lip. She held her child close to her, knowing she had no way of stopping the bleeding, but also knowing that she wanted to live on. For her child and so that she could find the man she longed for. She held her child tight to her as she gradually lost consciousness, and allowed sleep to take over. She silently prayed her child would be safe, and hoped she would be alive when her daughter awoke but new the chances where slim.

But she could hope and pray that Jethro would find them in time, even if she knew that rationally he had no idea Sarah even existed let alone that they were going to find him, or that they now lay sleeping in the ocean, on debris with blood coming from Ziva's stomach, as their child clung to her, like a lifeline. Ziva's life ebbed away into the darkness.


	3. That's My Girl

The next day mother and child awoke on a sandy shore. Sarah awoke first, feeling the wet beneath her she first assumed it to be the water.

Sarah sat up and saw the red coming from her mother, and her mothers face becoming paler, she begun to panic and cry, "Mommy? Please wake up mommy" she practically screeched at her sleeping mother

Ziva opened her eyes and groaned at the bright sunlight, not moving as her eyes shut.

Sarah tried to pull the part of the plane up the shore and into the shade but found she couldn't. She grabbed her mother instead and pulled as hard as she could, it took her a while but in the end she managed to get her into a cave, shielded from the weather. She pulled off her own jacket and pressed it against her mothers wound, and holding it there, as she wrapped a long leaf around her mothers waist so that it held the material there.

Sarah although young knew the basic survival techniques, after all it was part of being a Mossad child, she fetched some twigs and logs, and put them at the entrance of the cave, making a fire, and building a bed for her mother out of leaves in the back of the cave before moving her mother onto it. She lay beside her, she knew that she would soon have to find food and water if they were to survive. She looked at her mother, she was worried and wasn't sure if her mother was going to be there if she went to sleep.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open, and she lay and held her child in her arms, "Are you okay my princess?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah mom, I'm fine, are you feeling better?"

The elder Israeli smiled, "Yeah, thanks to you, I think you just saved me, my princess, you are amazing" she said softly

Sarah smiled, she loved her mother to be proud of her, "It's okay mom, I just want you to be okay, I ..I don't know how to get water or food though, what do I do mom?"

Ziva tried to sit, "I can do it" she groaned

Sarah made her lay back, "Maybe tomorrow, but right now, I will, just tell me"

Ziva nodded, "You could use shells or coconut shells to carry water, the sea water will be too salty though"

Sarah nodded, "There was a stream a few minutes from here, I saw it on the way"

Ziva smiled, "There's my girl"

Sarah smiled brightly, "What about food?"

Ziva bit her lip, "Coconut??"

Sarah nodded, "And the bananas? What else?"

"I am not sure but you could find things and bring them back" she replied

Sarah nodded, "Okay mom, stay here okay, I will be back as soon as I can"

Ziva was pale and Sarah left the cave to get food and water, it was getting colder and darker, would her mother be there when she returned? Tune in next time to find out ;)


	4. I Don't Want A Father

Sarah walked for what seemed like hours, she had a bundle of bananas and two coconuts in a make-shift basket made from leaves. She sighed as she walked barefooted across the rocks and sand, she had tears streaming down her face, as she bent down at the water trying to get some water from the stream, she couldn't get any, and the shells held barely a mouthful, she fell onto the sand crying, "I'm begging you let my mommy be okay, please let her be okay, I don't even want a father, I just want my mommy to be okay, please?" she sobbed to the night's sky in desperation

It was getting darker and darker and the sky was beginning to sparkle with stars, she looked up and decided she should get back to her mother, and make sure that her mother got something to eat, she got up and turned back around, she took a few steps but her footing gave way and her ankle snapped, she screamed out in pain, and fell on the rocks, grabbing at her ankle.

She heard someone call her name in the distance, and forced herself to get up, she needed to get to her mother, she managed to get away from the rocks, and grabbed two strong sticks, pressing them to the sides of her ankles, wrapping leaves around them forced them to stay in place, using the trees she limped and leant on them to get herself to the cave, she bent down slightly and made her way into the cave.

Ziva moved forwards and wrapped her arms around her first-born child ignoring her own pain, "What happened, my princess? I heard you scream"

Sarah nodded and pointed at her ankle, "I fell Ima" she said softly, saying the word mother in hebrew

Ziva guided her to the make-shift bed and lay back down with her in her arms, "I'll get us out of here, I promise you" she said softly, "And I promise you no matter what happens I will get you to your daddy my baby girl"

Sarah bit he lip, and cried silently _I don't want a father, I just want you_


	5. Losing Her

A few days later on the beach, a rescue helicopter arrived, Sarah was pulled into the helicopter much to her protest as she clung to her mother. Both were airlifted to the hospital, Ziva was barely alive, Sarah was crying, she couldn't lose her mother, she was all she wanted, all she needed.

Ziva signalled for the man in the helicopter to come closer, and said in a croaked and forced voice, "Make sure she gets to Jethro Gibbs..NCIS" tears streamed down her face, as the man nodded to her, "Of course Ma'am"

Sarah shook her head, "No no no, I need you Ima, please?"

Ziva smiled and took her daughter's hand, "I love you my princess and always will" she said as her eyes gradually closed, and her pulse stopped.

All could be heard was the sound of the helicopter and the sound of the child's heart wrenching screams, as she clung to her mother's body. She didn't want a father. Now she would have to live with him.

After she was checked out at the hospital, and taken to Washington DC, she was handed over to her father. She never looked him in the eye. She never spoke to him. She screamed if he touched her.

Katie knelt down beside the child and put her hand out to her, "Sweetie, We won't hurt you" she said softly

Sarah said nothing, she kept her eyes cast downwards, and her posture rigid.

Kate Todd sat on the floor, and pulled a photo of Ziva out, trying to get the child to talk, "She's very pretty isn't she?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, putting her hand out for the photo, making eye contact for the first time.

Kate smiled, watched on by the team and Gibbs, "How about you come sit in my lap, and tell me about your mom?"

Sarah bit her lip nervously, and stepped forwards slightly, her hand out to take the photo

Katie looked at her, "Ill give you this photo if you give me a hug?"

Sarah moved forwards and slumped into the brunette's lap, taking the photo and hugging it, "I miss mommy" she said softly, the first words spoken, the key to recovery.

Sometimes time is the only way to heal a wound, specially one left by such an amazing woman.


	6. Marshmallows

Kate sat on the floor holding the little girl close to her, running her hand through her hair, wishing she could bring the Israeli woman back for the child, "It will be okay Princess, I promise you, me and your daddy will look after you"

Sarah nodded and clung to her as Jethro knelt down to their level, and reached out touching her cheek, "I am sorry" he whispered to his daughter

The little girl watched him with curiosity and bit her lip as she gripped the photo of her mother in her hand, "Will Mommy ever come back?" she asked sadly

Tears were in Kate's eyes, as Jethro shook his head sadly, "I'm so sorry Princess" he said softly

Katie held her close and rocked her, "How about we get you home? We can have hot chocolate with marshmallows and I will cook you anything you want, or we can order in if you would prefer" she said softly, as she ran her hand through the little girl's caramel curls, calming her slowly

Sarah smiled, "I can come home with you?" she asked worriedly

Kate nodded, "Of course" she said simply with a bright smile

The young Israeli child smiled, "Mommy liked hot chocolate, she always had the little white marshmallows and I had the little pink ones" she said smiling as she remembered

Katie smiled, "Okay, so you want pink ones?" she asked gently

Sarah shook her head, "Can I have some white ones please?" she asked timidly

The brunette smiled and nodded, "Of course" she said smiling as Jethro watched them

The child looked up at Katie, "Can we give Mommy some white ones too?"

Kate looked at Jethro worried, not knowing what to say..tears filled her eyes

Jethro smiled and cupped Sarah's cheek, "How about we go shopping and get some, and we go give them to your Mommy, okay?"

Sarah smiled, and threw herself into his arms, knocking him over and all three burst into laughter, before she leant up and looked at her father, "Daddy?" she asked softly

Leroy smiled, "Yes Princess?" he asked gently

Sarah bit her lip, "Can we get Mommy some flowers?" she asked

Jethro nodded, "Of course we can" he said simply as he stood up, lifting his child with him

They would place the things on the woman's grave, and Kate would promise Ziva that she would look after Sarah no matter what.


	7. Oh I Believe

**LAST CHAPTER – Hope you enjoyed reading this, I might do some sort of spin off from it**

Ten years later, sixteen year old Sarah David was sat beside her mother's grave, she leant against the side of the headstone and kissed it softly, she had visited her mother everyday since her death, "I miss you Mom" she whispered painfully

She closed her eyes and imagined her mother's arms around her holding her close, and imagining her mother talking back in return to her.

Sarah smiled, "I brought you some marshmallows, I got you a pack of white ones, the ones that you like" she said softly and gently put them on the grave, hidden behind the flowers she had put there the day before, "I love you, you know that right?" she asked softly, wishing she could have an answer, she hoped her mother knew that she loved her.

The young girl spoke bout her day, every day would be the same routine, she would tell her everything that happened since she was last there, and she would sit there with her homework and ask her mother for help with it, when she was little she would take her teddies and ask her mother to join in the teddy bear picnic.

Ziva sat beside her child, knowing that he daughter could not see her. She hugged her child making Sarah smile, Sarah could feel her mother's touch but thought she was imagining it, "I love you my princess", Ziva whispered to her baby girl

Sarah cried, "I love you so much, and I miss you beyond belief" she whispered

"Oh I believe baby" her mother whispered, as she kept holding her child, wishing she had never had to leave, she closed her eyes and thought to herself _looking for him, was the biggest mistake I ever made my baby girl_ because she knew her child had cried herself to sleep every night since, and had never missed a day of coming to her graveside. The little girl was still there, stuck at the age of six, and wanting her mother


End file.
